Chances With My Girl
by KittySkywalker
Summary: A love and bite scene with Yuki and Zero based on a scene in the manga. The story is better than the summary so please read and review. ZeroxYuki.


Zero woke up with a start to find his throat was burning. Ever since he and Yuki had arrived home from the Hunters Association where he'd had a vicious bloodlust attack, all he could think about was sinking his fangs into Yuki's neck. It broke his heart to know that he caused the girl he loved so much grief but he wanted to spend what was left of his life on her. Well…she was his life. She had always tried to support him even when he pushed her away. Zero had always had a feeling of love towards her and now at the precarious age of seventeen it was clearer than ever he was deeply in love with her.

Zero brought a hand to his neck and rubbed his throat. He knew that trying to deny his hunger would only land everyone involved in more danger so he sat up and decided he would go see Yuki. He looked through his drawers searching for something to wear when he realized he'd fallen asleep in his cloths. Zero sighed and shook his head before heading off for the girls dorm.

Zero knocked on Yuki's door and almost laughed softly when he heard her gasp. She called for him to come in and he saw she seemed incredibly anxious. He sat on her bed softly ignoring her lecture about coming into the girls' dorm.

Being his usual blunt self Zero asked, "You're thinking about the records that burned aren't you?"

Yuki sighed and said, "Yeah…I can't help but wonder what it means." Yuki put her chin on her knees thinking about what she should do. When all of her leads were cut off was fate trying to tell her to not mess with a lying dog? She saw in her peripheral that Zero was slowly drawing his brows together. Yuki reached out a hand and ruffled his hair startling him. "Don't worry about me silly," she said jovially.

"Do you not like me to worry about you?" Zero asked. He was afraid of her answer for it could be a sign of whether his affections were welcome or not.

"Not to the point that you don't take care of yourself," Yuki said earnestly. Zero did his best to ignore the fact that his heart leapt for joy, but his throat still felt as if it was on fire.

"Yuki," he said thickly as he leaned foreword.

Yuki flushed ever so slightly as she asked, "What?"

Zero gave her a pained look and said, "I'm sorry."

Yuki was about to question him but he had already leaned foreword, mouth moving to her neck. She knew what he needed but it still took her by surprise when she felt his fangs pierce her skin. She leaned into him seeking the support only her Zero would ever be able to provide. All she wanted was for Zero to stay by her side. She may have had feelings for Kaname but he wasn't someone for her to love. Zero on the other hand had always been by Yuki and they had been each other's rock when things got rough. She rested her forehead on his strong shoulder seeking solace in the embrace Zero would only give her if he needed blood.

Her blood soothed his need like a cold drink running down a parched throat and he felt all the tension in his body slowly melt away. But Zero drew his brows together as he noticed Yuki was getting weaker but not pushing him away. He took a deep drought before he violently pulled back from her.

"Why don't you push me away?!?" he asked furiously. She had to learn now to do it or he could wind up killing her one day. This girl was everything to him so why did she let herself get in a position where he would wind up breaking her heart?

Yuki saw his confusion and his worry in his returning lilac eyes. She looked into those eyes she knew so well and smiled at him.

"Can't you see Zero?" she asked warmly, "It's because I love you." Zero's eyes widened when she said that, and it was only then Yuki realized she had blurted out her feelings for him. But what would Zero say…?

Zero swallowed slowly before meeting her doe eyes again. "You really love me?" he asked nervously. This answer would be the world to him. Her answer meant whether he would be happy for the rest of his life or not.

Yuki sighed and raised a hand to play with his silver locks before saying softly, "My poor Zero. Have I really been hiding it from you this well?"

Zero gasped softly as he understood that…Yuki really did love him. She loved him. She _loved_ him! Zero felt the sinister sting of tears in his eyes and he never noticed that a wide smile graced his handsome features.

Yuki brought a hand to her mouth as she finally saw the love of her life smile. This was by far worth not knowing anything more about her past. To see Zero smile was the best gift she could have been given, and all she had to do was tell him how she really felt. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't keep any feelings about him to herself from then on. Zero leaned foreword once more and Yuki felt her heartbeat quicken in excitement.

"Yuki," he asked huskily, "can I kiss you?"

Yuki blushed as she knew Zero would be the first boy she ever kissed. Boy…no Zero wasn't a boy, he was a man, and he had been for a long time. She had let him slip away from one kiss before but she was determined not to do it again. Yuki wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and proceeded to sit in his lap. Her cheeks flushed and her body seemed to hum with awareness but Zero took over by tangling his fingers in her chocolate hair and bringing their lips together.

Zero felt something come to life in the front of his pants as Yuki's soft lips played with his own. This was new to both of them so Zero let his instincts take over and guide the interaction. Yuki pulled Zero's strong form close to her as his lips let his tongue slip out to lick hers. She gave a surprised squeak and Zero looked up at her worriedly.

"Yuki we can stop," he said.

She shook her head resolutely and placed her lips back on his poking out her own tongue to taste his chiseled lips. Their mouths both opened and Zero took the opportunity to place his tongue inside her mouth teasing her own. Yuki made sure she brushed her tongue against his fangs and was rewarded with a soft groan. Yuki found she liked when Zero made noises like that and she became a little bolder. She was taken aback however when from her position of straddling Zero's lap she found herself lying back on her bed with the silver haired hunter hovering over her.

Zero looked her right in the eye and said, "Yuki if you're not ready then that's fine but if you can tolerate my hands touching you then please let me love you the best way I know how. I worship you Yuki." He wanted to kiss her, to hold and touch her, to make love to her. He wouldn't take her though-not yet. He couldn't do that to her. She was so innocent and pure compared to him, he could never taint her.

Yuki placed her hands on his face and smiled up at him again. "How could I deny you that when all I think about are your hands?" She had lost track of all the times she had imagined Zero's fingers roaming her body and finding her secrets. The very thought of his touch made a heat settle in her core and she blushed.

Zero was in awe for a moment before he gathered his courage to lean back down and he captured her lips. She was so incredibly precious to him, but she was so _sexy_ to him at the same time. His hormones took control of his lower body and he grew very hard in his white jeans. It was uncomfortable but he could always take care of himself later. Right now-no, all the time- _Yuki_ was all that mattered to him. He gently laid his upper half on hers careful that she wouldn't feel his arousal. Resting on both forearms Zero pulled back to look at her beautiful form.

Her cute pink blouse that had a section cut out in the back that revealed her shoulder blades, and her little green skirt that rested at the top of her thighs had been teasing him all day. She was so cute, so sweet and he wanted her all for himself. Her arousal increased as well when she saw how he was looking at her. She smiled slightly in approval as Zero trailed his fingers down her rosy cheeks, before replacing them with his lips. He worked his way down to her throat giving special attention to his fang marks before he scooted down to her small breasts.

His hot breath through the fabric of her blouse and bra was driving her insane for she wanted to feel him skin to skin. She wanted Zero to see her; she had nothing to hide from him now so she gathered her courage and made Zero meet her eyes.

"Zero," she began, "I can take off my shirt if you want?" The lust in Zero's eyes was answer enough and she giggled before saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

He leaned up more as she squirmed around on her bed for a moment working off her shirt. After a moments struggle her stylish blouse was tossed to the side and Zero was staring at her in awe. Yes Yuki was petite but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Zero slowly bent down and traced her lacy bra with his lips smiling all the while.

"You need to eat more so your boobs will get bigger," Zero commented teasingly. Yuki smacked his playfully and blushed deeply.

Pushing out her chest she asked, "Are they really that small?"

"They're perfect," Zero replied. He'd meant it as a compliment but the needy undertone to his voice made Yuki's arousal spike.

"Your turn," she blurted quickly. Zero raised a brow but said nothing as he leaned back up on his knees. He took of his grey shirt tantalizingly slow letting Yuki see each inch of skin and admire it separately. His abdominal muscles were flat and toned with broad shoulders and pale skin. He was a vampire but he was perfect to her. She wouldn't have wanted him any other way. She reached out her hands and trailed her palms down all the way to the waist of his pants. Yuki stilled there unsure of what she should do.

Zero noted her apprehension and said, "We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to?"

Lord knew _he_ wanted go farther now that his angel was lying half naked on her bed…if they didn't he would definitely need to take care of himself in the shower. He snapped his head down when he felt Yuki playfully tugging at the button of his white jeans.

"I don't wanna stop," she said looking puzzled, "its just…I'm not really sure what I should do or whether you'd like it or not."

Zero smiled faintly and replied, "Yuki there isn't anything you could do that I wouldn't like."

Yuki flushed slightly and Zero lied down half on top of her once more. She felt more secure when Zero was with her like that-he'd always protected her and right now he was protecting her from loneliness. But nothing he did could save her from the inevitable embarrassment of a young woman letting her lover see her for the first time. Zero kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible.

"I just-," Yuki started, "I'm a little embarrassed that's all."

Zero nibbled the top of Yuki's ear and he felt her blush when he said, "Me too. But you trust me right Yuki?"

Yuki was a little startled by the question but of course she trusted Zero. There was no way she couldn't trust him. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Will you let me take care of you?" he asked breathily. She didn't have to do anything for him but he wanted to make her feel pleasurable at the very least.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Zero pulled back and the light shining in his eyes was something she had never seen before. It frightened her a little but it excited her even more. Without thinking she found herself nodding and Zero smiled widely.

He leant back down and gently trailed his fingers all over her body until he came to the hem of her skirt. He kissed her as he slowly pulled her skirt and her panties down before pulling them off her slender ankles. Zero looked at her in all her glory. She was incredibly beautiful to him, and he found every detail of her body perfect.

Yuki giggled and blushed, "Stop staring."

Zero snapped his head up and smiled lazily. "I'm sorry I can't help it," he said slowly. Yuki's cheeks turned even more crimson and she held her arms open to him. Zero lied down by her side once again but this time he licked and kissed the top of her chest working his way down to a pert nub.

Yuki gasped as she felt Zero's tongue tease one nipple and then the other one, his fingers rubbing circles on her inner thighs. She held onto his silver locks hoping to anchor herself against the intense heat settling in-between her legs. She moaned softly and Zero chuckled, the vibrations sending chills down her spine.

Yet Zero continued his journey south and tickled Yuki's sides before kissing her lower stomach giving her a clear idea of what he was going to do. She thought about protesting but would she be showing that she didn't trust him? Conflicted Yuki kept silent as Zero wrapped his arms around her slender waist making it so she couldn't move. He sent her a lusty gaze before leaning down and licking soundly everything she had between her legs. Yuki gave out a startled cry even though she had been half expecting it.

"Zero!" she called out desperately. She didn't know how something like this could feel so incredibly good but all Yuki did know was she never wanted him to stop.

Before Zero could really stop himself he plunged his tongue into her as deeply as he could-which in all honesty wasn't very far at all. Yet he was able to stimulate some of Yuki's most sensitive regions before he replaced his tongue with a finger in her center and he mouth moved up to her pebble.

For the life of her Yuki couldn't stop whimpering and softly moaning, and she was glad everyone was home for the holidays. Zero's finger inside her felt better than his tongue because his movements were calculated to kneed into a particular spot that made Yuki's core ache. Not to mention his tongue and teeth were teasing her clitoris mercilessly forcing her to arch her back and to try and thrust her hips towards him.

Zero was indescribably pleased and also painfully hard in his jeans. Hearing Yuki call out his name while she was experiencing intense pleasure was so arousing to him that he started to pump his own hips if only for the small amount of friction his clothing gave him. That movement of course caused him moan uncontrollably adding to Yuki's pleasure and it became a vicious cycle pushing them both towards the edge of some unknown cliff. Zero increased the pace of all his actions as he felt Yuki's walls tighten around his finger and her small form began to tremble.

Yuki clung to him even harder as a new kind of fire blazed throughout her being before her body could take no more and she finally climaxed. Her passage tightened around Zero's finger and contracted time and time again, while Yuki cried out as Zero made sure she fully enjoyed her first orgasm. When her muscles stopped moving she slumped on the bed completely exhausted, mind blank, breathing shallowly and rapidly.  
Zero crawled back up to thrilled to have pleased her so thoroughly. He kissed her cheeks and her neck repeatedly staying away from her mouth not wanting to force her to taste herself on his lips. Yuki giggled at his childlike attentions. She grabbed a hold of his face and made him look at her. She smiled warmly and said, "Thank you Zero."

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said happily. "Now," she said sitting up, "what can I do for you?" her body still felt like jelly but she couldn't ignore the telling bulge in Zero's white jeans.

"Oh…uh," he stammered, "Yuki you don't have to do anything."

She frowned slightly, "But I want to."

Zero sat up as well then and swallowed dryly. It wasn't that he didn't want Yuki to reciprocate-he did- but…Yuki was so innocent. Even now she was still was and he didn't want to taint her. Yuki huffed slightly and said, "The least you could do is let me see you too. It's not like I'm going to run away or anything."

She glanced meaningfully at Zero who just stared at her wide eyed. No, Yuki wouldn't run away from him and that knowledge warmed his heart. He nodded slowly and said, "Yuki anything you want to do is fine by me-but I don't want you to feel pressured or anything so…if you want to stop you can. I can easily go take care of myself."

He valiantly tried to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. "Zero I could never feel that way around you," Yuki said earnestly. She ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned into her touch.

With slightly shaking fingers he undid his jeans and leant back on the bed so he could work them off. He tossed them on the floor leaving him in only his boxers is arousal painfully obvious. He quickly slid them down his long legs so he was just as bare as Yuki. He tentatively looked at her and found her doe eyes were staring at his very prominent erection. He laughed nervously and shifted on the bed. Once he was the one under a lustful gaze it was quite different. Wait…lustful?

Yes, Yuki's deep brown eyes were now blazing with the same fire in his own and the look she gave him sent even more heat down to his groin. Yuki suddenly leaned foreword and crashed their lips together in a scorching kiss causing Zero to loose his balance and fall backwards onto the bed. There he was trapped on his angel's bed who seemed to be becoming more of a demon. Oh this would be fun for him he could tell.

Yuki separated from him and rained licked and kisses all down his neck knowing how sensitive it would be for him. She kissed his tattoo over and over sensitizing Zero's bite area making him groan. He tried to bring her head up for another kiss but she moved down to the flat plains of his chest and then his Yuki was back. All of a sudden she was his shy and innocent little Yuki once more because if she was being honest she didn't have a clue what to do.

Did men like to have their nipples teased as well? Or should she just move down to what was insistently poking her thigh? This was actually harder than it looked she realized. She thought it would be fine seeing as how cool and calm and knowledgeable Zero was but…she sighed softly.

"You don't have to do this Yuki," Zero said softly. In all honesty Zero was glad Yuki was back to her none lustful self again. The other side of her was just too…strange for him.

"Will you stop saying that," she demanded half-heartedly. She really did want to do this so she just decided to not care and try her best. It was a trial and error type way of pleasuring Zero, and luckily he wasn't all that picky. Just like he said he was fine with anything Yuki wanted to do.

As time went by and her confidence picked up with the sounds of Zero's strangled groans she found herself right above his aching length. Yuki considered it for a moment then opened her mouth and started to lean foreword. However she was met with two hands holding her face away from Zero. She looked up and saw his worried gaze as well as his chest heaving.

"I don't want you to do that Yuki," he said softly.

Yuki pouted, "But you did it for me."

"I know," he replied," but I don't want that in return. I like your fingers. Use those, okay?"

Yuki noticed the way Zero's hands were shaking slightly expressing his need. '_Maybe another time_,' she thought. Yuki sat up and proceeded to sit on Zero's upper thighs so she was at a perfect range to tease him. She reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers against his soft skin. Zero moaned loudly and arched his back-just that slight contact from her and he was ready to explode.

Yuki found she actually like the feel of Zero's skin down there; he was soft and smooth and very warm. Yuki blushed slightly but she also liked hearing Zero moan her name that way. She took a firm grip and experimented stroking him, even though she didn't want to hurt him she caught on that he liked it better when she pumped him harder.  
It was definitely odd for both of them, but there was a fire building up in Zero's groin that he couldn't stop nor did he want to. He didn't want to tell Yuki he was close for he was afraid she'd stop and plus he'd been achingly hard for some time. Her soft fingers and palm were doing wonders to him and he found it hard to breathe properly. He tried to stop himself from bucking his hips into her hand but he couldn't contain himself for very much longer.

"Stop moving your hips," Yuki told him laughing. Every time Zero moved he broke her rhythm. But Yuki decided to take advantage of his current state seeming as his eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was hanging open in a silent scream he couldn't tell what she would be doing. Yuki swiftly bent her head down and swiped her tongue across the tip of his leaking erection. It didn't taste all that bad and the reaction she got from him was even better.

Zero sat bolt upright and screamed into his hand bucking his hips frantically. "Yuki I told to not-," he rasped.

But Yuki did it once more and that wet sensation on the most sensitive part of his body caused him climax the hardest he ever had. His passion for this girl was shown in the milky substance that landed on his stomach and would've got on Yuki if she hadn't leaned back. Zero only came down from his high when he heard Yuki laughing hard but quietly. He opened his lilac eyes and raised and eyebrow at her.

"And what's so funny?" he asked with a satisfied smile.

"You make fun of my boobs but then you go and do that," she laughed. Her cheeks were turning red and there were tears gathering in her eyes.

Zero put his face in front of hers and said, "Sweetie…_breathe_!" Yuki took a deep breath and slowly calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"Zero I'm sorry," she apologized seriously, "I shouldn't have laughed at that."

Zero could see the guilt work its way into her eyes and he sighed. "It was your first time like this. You were embarrassed I get it," he said soothingly stroking her cheek, "we laugh when we're nervous or embarrassed or whatever. Babe it's no big deal."

Yuki smiled softly at him then asked, "So how come you're not all that embarrassed?" Zero smirked at her slowly before he leaned foreword to nibble on her ear and gather her in his arms.

"That's because I've been dreaming of this moment for a very long time," he said huskily. Yuki looked up at him amazed and smiled.

"Really?" she asked breathless, "You wanted me all this time?"

Zero drew his brows together and said, "Of course. You're the only one I want. And I know it's dumb to ask this now but…Yuki will you be my lover?"

Yuki laughed softly and said, "Of course I will Zero. I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her forehead and pulling back the covers of her bed. They both settled down under the sheets enjoying each other's warmth and being lulled to sleep. Yuki fell asleep thinking how much she loved to hear Zero tell her he loved her, and Zero fell asleep finding himself very lucky that he had a chance to be with his girl for the rest of his life. '_I love you too Yuki_.'

The End.


End file.
